Star Wars : O Império Contra-Ataca
}} 'Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca' é o segundo filme e quinto capítulo da série de filmes de George Lucas. Originalmente lançado em 21 de Maio de 1980, o filme recebeu resenhas e ''reviews misturadas, mas ao longo do tempo, provou ser um dos filmes mais populares entre fãs e críticos. Mas ele só faturou 290 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos e é o filme que menos lucrou na série, atrás apenas de Retorno de Jedi ($309M). O filme fala das lutas contínuas da Aliança Rebelde contra o Império Galáctico. No filme, Luke começa um verdadeiro treinamento Jedi com Yoda, após a sugestão do espírito de Obi-Wan. Em um confronto emocionante com Darth Vader, Luke deve encarar seu destino. Texto Inicial :Episódio V :O IMPÉRIO CONTRA-ATACA :É um tempo sombrio para a :Rebelião. Apesar da Estrela :da Morte ter sido destruída, :As tropas Imperiais expulsaram :as forças Rebeldes de sua base :escondida e os perseguiu pela :galáxia. :Escapando da temida Frota Estelar :Imperial, um grupo de lutadores :da liberdade liderados por Luke Skywalker :estabeleceram uma nova base :secreta no planeta gelado remoto :de Hoth. :O senhor do mal Darth Vader, :obsecado em achar o jovem :Skywalker, enviou :milhares de sondas remotas :nos lugares mais afastados do espaço.... Resumo A Procura por Skywalker Três anos após os eventos de Uma Nova Esperança, os Rebeldes foram forçados a fugir de sua base em Yavin e estabelecer uma nova no planeta gelado de Hoth. Darth Vader, continua sua busca por Luke Skywalker, enviando milhares de dróides sonda pela galáxia. Uma das sondas chega a Hoth e começa a examinar o planeta. Luke Skywalker, em um patrulha com seu tauntaun, descobre a sonda, a qual ele se engana pensando ser um meteorito. Após relatar a Han Solo, ele é atacado por uma criatura misteriosa e fica inconsciente. Quando Luke não volta para a Base Echo, Han Solo pega um tauntaun e sai para buscá-lo. Luke se ve acordado de cabeça para baixo em uma caverna de gelo, vendo um perigoso Wampa comendo seu tauntaun. Usando a Força, Luke consegue puxar seu sabre de luz até sua mão. Após ativá-lo, ele corta o que estava o prendendo e então corta o braço do Wampa. Ele tenta voltar para a Base Echo a pé, mas não consegue e cai inconsciente no chão. De repente, ele vê o Espírito da Força de Obi-Wan Kenobi na sua frente, que pede para ele ir à Dagobah para ser treinado por Yoda, o Jedi que o treinou. Depois que o espírito desaparece, Han chega a Luke, desmaiado. Para manter Luke quente, Han usa o sabre de luz do garoto para cortar a estômago do tauntaun morto e o deixou ao lado. Han finalmente contata a Base Echo por seu comlink, e eles são resgatados por pilotos Rebeldes em Snowspeeders. Quando chegam de novo à base, Luke é posto em tratamento de Bacta para recuperação. Leia tenta convencer Han para ficar com os Rebeldes. A Batalha de Hoth s em Hoth.]] Darth Vader e as Forças Imperiais mudaram o curso para o sistema Hoth para montar o ataque. Pouco tempo depois, Luke percebe que tem de deixar Hothm e então diz adeus a Chewbacca e Solo. Quando as forças Imperiais entram no sistema Hoth, Vader descobre que o Almirante Ozzel saiu da velocidade da luz tão perto do planeta que os Rebeldes foram alertados da presença da frota. Por comunicação em vídeo, Vader estrangula Ozzel até a morte por suas ações, e então aponta Capitão Piett o novo Almirante. O grupo de snowspeeders, liderado por Luke, começa o ataque, mas ao perceber que a blindagem dos AT-ATs é muito forte para tiros de blasters, decide usar arpões e cabos para prender as pernas dos AT-ATs. Wedge Antilles e seu atirador Janson atiram primeiro para destruír um dos AT-ATs. O AT-AT principal prepara para mirar no gerador principal da Base rebelde. De repente, o speeder de Luke é atirado pelos Imperiais, e bate na neve. Luke escapa antes que o AT-AT possa pisar em cima e destruir a nave. A base rebelde está agora sob ataque e os snowtroopers Imperiais entraram na base, forçando Han, Léia, Chewie, e C-3PO a escapar. Léia dá o comando de evacuação para a base e vão embora. .]] Luke, enquanto isso, consegue destruir outro AT-AT usando seu cabo e sabre de luz para entrar no transporte por de baixo, e jogando um Detonador Térmico dentro e soltando o cabo antes da explosão. Os Rebeldes sofrem baixas grandes como resultado da batalha. O AT-AT principal então mira e destrói o gerador central. Han, Léia, e compania, agora pecebendo que estão sendo seguidos por Vader (que chegou em Hoth), vão para o Millennium Falcon a tempo de escapar. Com o Falcon voando para longe, Luke vai até R2 e seu X-Wing e finalmente sai de Hoth. Mudando o curso do resto da Aliança, ele ajusta as coordenadas para o sistema Dagobah. Han e compania são perseguidos por caças Imperiais. Ao tentar fazer o pulo para o hiperespaço, Han vê que o hiperpropulsor está danificado. Enquanto tenta arrumar o sistema do hiperpropulsor, Han entra em um campo de asteróides para acabar com a perseguição. Ele consegue pousar dentro de um grande asteróide para descançar e arrumar a nave. O Destino de um Jedi e a princesa.]] Luke Skywalker pouse no planeta pantanoso Dagobah, onde conhece um pequeno ser verde que tenta ajudá-lo. Sem saber que o ser verde é, na verdade, o Mestre Yoda, a paciência de Luke é testada. Yoda convida Luke para ir a sua caverna jantar. Naquela noite, a paciência de Luke, (ou a falta dela) é posta à prova. O pequeno ser diz ao garoto que lhe falta paciência, mas a voz de Obi-Wan Kenobi diz a ele que Luke irá aprender a paciência quando for treinado. Então, Luke descobre que o pequeno ser verde é o Metre Yoda. Yoda pergunta a Kenobi se ele irá terminar seu treinamento e suspeita que Luke ficará com medo em algum momento. de Yoda.]] No dia seguinte, o Falcon consegue escapar o que parecia ser a barriga de uma lesma espacial. Enquanto isso, Luke começa um treinamento rigoroso com Yoda que inclui lições morais sobre o Lado Negro da Força. De volta ao Destróier Estelar, Vader alista os caçadores de recompensas, Boba Fett, Dengar, IG-88, Bossk, 4-LOM e Zuckuss para achar o Millennium Falcon por uma "recompensa especial". Um dos comandantes Imperiais finalmente avista o Falcon, mas este consegue desaparecer dos radares e scanners, se escondendo na torre do Destróier. Dias depois, enquanto treinava, Luke descobriu seu caça X-Wing prestes a afundar no lago, e então perde a concentração. Luke acha que não conseguiria tirar a nave de lá, já que era muito grande. Yoda, no entanto, diz que o tamanho é um obstáculo apenas na mente dele, e então ele tenta novamente usar a Força para trazer a nave de volta. A nave se mexe por um instante, mas depois afunda de novo. Luke se aborrece com isso, e Yoda levanta a nave com a Força e a tira do lado. O jovem fica incrédulo, e Yoda diz "...e é por isso que você falha". .]] Quando a frota se dispersa para procurar pelo Falcon, os Rebeldes esperam pela nave jogar fora seu lixo compactado antes de fazer o pulo para o hiperespaço e então boiam até que os Destróieres estivessem longe. O hiperpropulsor do Falcon precisa de reparos, então Han decide ir para Cloud City, uma colônia de mineração de gás administrada por seu "velho amigo" Lando Calrissian. Infelizmente, o caçador de recompensas Boba Fett havia os seguido e chegou lá antes deles. No dia seguinte, Yoda lembra Luke das coisas que um Jedi pode ver em sua mente, o passado, o futuro, ou o presente. Luke quebra a concentração de novo e tem uma visão de seus amigos em perigo. Ele quer deixar Dagobah para ajudá-los. Yoda o lembra que se Luke for embora agora, tudo pelo que seus amigos lutaram será destruído. A Cidade nas Nuvens Na chegada à Cloud City, Han e o resto é bem-vindo por Lando. Mas há vários elementos que fazem com que aquilo fosse suspeito, incluindo o fato de C-3PO ser descoberto inativado, desmembrado e quase reciclado. em Bespin.]] Naquela noite, Luke e R2 se prepararam para irem embora de Dagobah, e partem para Cloud City em seu X-Wing. Um dia depois, Han e compania se veem traídos por Calrissian, que foi intimidado pelo Império antes da chegada dos Rebeldes e foi ameaçado se não cooperasse. Eles se tornaram prisioneiros de Darth Vader, que os tortura para criar uma perturbação na Força para que Luke sentisse. Naquela noite, Vader entrou em uma câmara de congelamento de carbono querendo congelar Luke Skywalker assim que chegasse. O Lorde Negro usa a oportunidade de testar o aparelho pois Boba Fett precisava entregar Solo para Jabba o Hutt (quem ele estava individado). Han e compania entram na câmara para o experimento. De primeira, Chewie resiste aos stormtroopers, mas Han retém ele, popuando sua força para uma outra hora. Han diz adeus a Léia com um beijo antes que fosse descido para o congelamento. Quando ele se congela de forma bem sucedida ainda em estado de hibernação, Vader o entrega para o caçador de recompensas para que este o leve para Tatooine, onde Jabba estava. Um dos comandantes Imperiais informa Vader que o caça de Luke chegou à Bespin. O Lorde Negro ordena que irá levar Leia, Chewie, e C-3PO para seu Destróier Estelar, quebrando um acordo que fez com Lando. Mas o administrador de Cloud City tinha outros planos. Duelo com o Lorde Negro Luke abre caminho em Bespin sem problemas, e após descobrir a placa de carbonita de Solo ele escapa de uma batalha de armas com Boba Fett. Deixando R2 para trás, ele chega à câmara de congelamento de carbono. Lá, ele encontra Vader e os dois lutam em um duelo de sabres de luz épico, onde as habilidades não-desenvolvidas não são páreis para Vader. Os Imperiais (escoltando os prisioneiros Rebeldes para fora de Bespin) são rendidos pela segurança de Cloud City, livrando Lando e os outros. Lando diz que ainda há uma chance de salvar Han, na Plataforma Leste. C-3PO se reúne com seu companheiro R2. Lando e os outros chegam muito tarde, com a nave de Fett decolando, e então começando uma batalha contra outros stormtroopers. Luke e Vader continuam sua batalha de sabres de luz no centro de Cloud City. Vader usa o Lado Negro da Força contra Luke, e eventualmente o jogando para uma das plataformas de emergência. Com a batalha continuando lá fora, Lando ordena uma evacuação de Cloud City, e então eles vêem sua última chance de escapar... o Millennium Falcon. Na fase final do duelo de sabres de luz, Vader consegue cortar a mão direita de Luke, que então cai (junto com o sabre de luz que ela segurava) no abismo. Em talvez uma das cenas mais memoráveis da história do cinema, Vader revela a Luke que ele é seu pai. Luke grita em negação e recusa. Vader tenta persuadir Luke a se juntá-lo e vir para o Lado Negro para derrotar o Imperador. Mas Luke escolhe o suicídio ao invés de se corromper e se joga no abismo. como pai e filho!"]] Luke é sugado pela ventana de ar, e cai no fim da cidade, chegando à última antena abaixo de Cloud City. Ao se deparar com a morte, Luke tentou pedir ajuda à Léia. Léia sente o pedido de ajuda de Luke telepaticamente. O Falcon volta para Cloud City. Usando uma escotilha de escape, Lando segura Luke e o salva. Aos saírem eles encontram caças TIEs os perseguindo. O Falcon finalmente escapa do campo gravitacional de Bespin e está quase entrando no hiperespaçpo quando o sistema de hiperpropulsor de novo falha. Vader pede confirmação de que o sistema de hiperpropulsor do Millennium Falcon foi desativado para prevenir sua escapatória, e então prepara seus homens. Enquanto os Imperiais perseguem o Falcon, o machucado Luke ouve a voz de Vader o chamando. Ele então pergunta para si mesmo, "Ben, porque você não me contou?". C-3PO comanda R2-D2 enquanto este vai o reconstruindo. Mas, com uma pequena ingenuidade, R2 consegue arrumar o sistema hiperpropulsor bem na hora para fugir para o hiperespaço. Vader se desaponta e volta para seu quartel secreto em seu Destróier Estelar, ignorando a falha de Piett. O filme acaba numa fragata médica no ponto de reunião da Frota Rebelde, onde Luke tem sua mão substituída por uma prostética. Lando e Chewie começam a planejar sua missão mais perigosa... resgatar seu amigo Han Solo. Lando promete a Léia que eles irão trazer de volta o homem que ela ama. Luke, Léia, e os dróides olham enquanto o Falcon departe para territórios desconhecidos. Seus futuros e destinos estão incertos agora. Mas o tempo chegará quando tudo ficará resolvido... Só é uma questão de em quanto tempo. Por trás das cameras Trivia *A Marcha Imperial foi tocada pela primeira faz neste filme, na cena em que a base rebelde foi localizada e os destróiers iniciam seu ataque. *O número da plataforma em que a Millennium Falcon pousa na Cloudy City é 327, o mesmo número do hangar da Estrela da Morte em que ela pousou e o tipo de nave que a rainha de Naboo usou para fugir de seu planeta. *Somente esse filme termina no espaço. *Quando o primeiro TIE fighter explode no campo de asteroides, é possivel ver um pequeno objeto preto saindo da nave,possivelmente um piloto imperial. *A voz original de Boba Fett foi usada novamente em Jango Fett, para mostrar que ele é um clone de seu "pai". *A breve imagem de Darth Vader sem capacete serve para mostrar que ele não é uma maquina, mas sim um humano. *''O Império Contra-ataca'' é o único filme que não mostra Tatooine. *O filme mostra a primeira aparição do termo "X-wing". *Quando Chewbacca derruba os stormtroopers na sequência do congelamento em carbonita, Boba Fett tenta acerta-lo, mas é impedido por Vader.A causa pode ser pelo fato que C-3PO estava amarrado nas costas do Chewie. *Muitas pessoas acham que a famosa fala de Darth vader é "Luke, eu sou seu pai!". Mas na verdade ele disse "'''Não, eu sou seu pai". Já na adptação para o rádio a fala ficou ''"'Não, Luke', eu sou seu pai!" Trailer thumb|300px|right Elenco *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Princesa Leia .... Carrie Fisher *Lando Calrissian .... Billy Dee Williams *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Yoda .... Frank Oz *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *Boba Fett .... Jeremy Bulloch *Voz de Boba Fett .... Jason Wingreen, Temuera Morrison (lançamento em DVD) *Lobot .... John Hollis *Chefe Ugnaught .... Jack Purvis *Wampa .... Des Webb *Voz do Imperador .... Clive Revill, Ian McDiarmid (lançamento em DVD) *Imperador .... Atriz não-nomeada, Ian McDiarmid (lançamento em DVD) *Almirante Piett .... Kenneth Colley *General Veers .... Julian Glover *Almirante Ozzel .... Michael Sheard *Capitão Needa .... Michael Culver *Oficiais Imperiais .... **Capitão Lennox....John Dicks **Capitão Bewil .... Milton Johns **Comandante Nemet .... Mark Jones **Tenente Cabbel .... Oliver Maguire *General Rieekan .... Bruce Boa *Zev (Rogue 2) .... Christopher Malcolm *Wedge (Rogue 3) .... Denis Lawson (como Dennis Lawson) *Hobbie (Rogue 4) .... Richard Oldfield *Dak (Canhoneiro de Luke) .... John Morton *Janson (Canhoneiro de Wedge) .... Ian Liston *Major Derlin .... John Ratzenberger *Tentente do convés .... Jack McKenzie *Controlador Chefe .... Jerry Harte *Oficiais Rebeldes .... **Tamizander Rey .... Norman Chancer **Trey Callum .... Norwich Duff **Tigran Jamiro .... Ray Hassett **Toryn Farr .... Brigitte Kahn **Wyron Serper .... Burnell Tucker bg:Епизод V - Империята отвръща на удара de:Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück en:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back es:Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca fr:Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque it:Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora hu:Csillagok háborúja V: A Birodalom visszavág nl:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back pl:Imperium kontratakuje ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Categoria:Filmes